Stoneclan: A Calling Wind
by living.breathing
Summary: Sandpaw. Deerpaw. Two very, very different sisters. Both blinded by envy. But their peaceful world will soon come crashing down. Together, they are prophesied to unite against the evil, but how can they when they hardly speak to one another? It is down to them to get past their faults and save their clan. But will they be able to before it's too late?
1. Stoneclan: A Calling Wind - Prologue

**Ok, so here is the prologue! I understand it isn't how you'd normally set out a fan fiction but this is going to turn into more of an actual story for me! In the future, I will be writing - hopefully - more stories on different cats. This is my first fan fiction, and I was actually quite nervous about posting it! Anyway, I would love some comments! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

A grey cat sat hunched over the water, glaring into its depths. His amber eyes flashed. He was angry. Behind him, his tail thrashed against the air. Around him it was silent. Occasionally he caught the whiff of prey and the scuffling of a mouse, or squirrel. The river roared past, inches from his nose. Like a boulder, he remained deathly still. Hardly breathing. _Clack! _The sounds of stones smacking each other caused his ears to swivel round. The tom scented the air and without looking behind him, identified the cat walking uneasily on the pebbles. "Tigerheather. You came." He turned slowly, bones stiff from crouching.

"Of course, Greystar." Tigerheather dipped his head to the Starclan cat, noticing the shimmer of stars in his thick fur. Greystar seated himself opposite the visitor. "Is anyone else meeting us here?" Tigerheather asked, tail flicking slightly, "Tigerstripe? Russetpelt? Spottedfur?" He asked, referring to his father and mother, and his mentor. Greystar shook his head. "They sent me." He explained, voice coarse with age.

Tigerheather sat back on his haunches, tail laid across his paws. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked. Greystar reach forward, touching his shoulder with his tail.

Immediately, Tigerheather was plunged into darkness. Around him, he could see nothing, but his ears rang with the sound of battle. Yowls cried out as he crouched – suddenly terrified. The medicine cat froze as it fell gradually silent. Above him, the sky lit up. Two stars shone, bright enough to how him his surroundings. Cats lay littered like leaves on the ground. Death. Decay. Tigerheather gasped, seeing two silhouettes at the center of the chaos. The cat felt bile rise in his throat. _They killed them! Wait! If these cats are the clan…_ He searched around, looking for his clanmates. _Russetflame! Bramblestorm! Ceaderpaw! Where are they? _The tom frowned, perplexed. These weren't warriors of Stoneclan. As he looked back up – green eyes fearful – he saw that the two cats had vanished.

"Two of the same…" He recognized Greystar's voice. But he couldn't see him. More voices joined as they recited on, "Both divide by pride and different in ways..." he could hear more voices joining to growing clamor, "Will rise against the darkness!" Yet more cats yowled out the prophecy, causing Tigerheather to flinch away. It grew into a roar, before the clearing dropped into silence where a she-cat's dulcet tones completed the prophecy…

"But only love will light the way…."


	2. Stoneclan: A Calling Wind - Chapter 1

**Ok Guys, so this is my very first Fanfiction! Stoneclan is set out slightly differently to a normal clan, but is within the warrior universe. It is a large clan so to help out there are extra roles. I hope you understand. It is probably more like a book than an actual fan fiction... but ah well! I hope you enjoy. All comments and criticism are very very welcome. If you have a question, ask it! I don't bite... (And I also understand it seems very boring, but stick with it!) There is a prologue which I would recommend reading, but apart from that, I just really hope someone likes it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one:<span>

A hollow eve

The queen lay among a tangle of ferns, her breath shallow and hard. Snuggled into the crook of her bloated belly laid a light ginger kit; her small pelt scored by dark orange. The medicine cat - a tri-coloured tom with a white belly and chest - bent down to sniff the newborn. He was an unlikely medicine cat – with wide shoulders supported by stocky legs that could easily be that of a fighter. But he seemed to do the job. "Ok, she seems to be in good condition." He referred to the cat cradled in her mother's belly. Just keep breathing; I think another kit is com-" The medicine cat's soft and reassuring words were cut off by a caterwaul of agony from the she-cat.

A large tom – much bigger than the medicine cat - poked his head through the lichen immediately. Concern was etched across his dark features as he frowned. "Tawnyfur? Is everything ok?" The medicine cat turned to his small apprentice – a mirror image of the tom – and placed his tail on the young cat's shoulders. "I need you to reassure Hawksky. If he gets worried, then Tawnyfur will feel it. Just, don't let him in, ok? I can trust you to do this, so stay confident. We know what we are doing." he muttered to the young cat, before swiftly returning to his patient. Taking a deep breath, the small apprentice blocked the birthing she-cat from view. "I'm afraid you can't come in. You could cause more of a fuss than everyone needs." Ceaderpaw spoke confidently, pushing out his chest and shooting the massive warrior a hard glare. Hawksky frowned, golden and brown tabby pelt rippling as he craned to see into the den. The tom could only just about squeeze his shoulders in and cast a long shadow that engulfed the nursery walls. Such a den wasn't suited to cats of his size. "What if she needs me? What if-" he was cut off by training medicine cat once more. "Look, stay out here. You might panic her if you come in. It isn't good for the newborns, either. I will tell you as soon as anything happens…. I promise." He gave the large tom a solemn nod, and gazed up at him with appreciative green eyes. Eventually, the guard gave up his plea and backed out, leaving the cats to get on with the birth.

Tawnyfur let out another exhausted cry as her flanks rippled. "Almost there, Tawnyfur. Keep going." Tigerheather massaged her swollen stomach to encourage the kit out into the open. Spasms ran up and down her body. Finally, the queen let out a muffled cry and her flanks heaved. A spark of delight light up Tigerheather's features as he placed the kit next to its bigger sibling. "Well done, Tawnyfur. I'll fetch Hawksky." The tom exited the den, a grin still on his face. The mother bent to lick her kits as Ceaderpaw did a last check. He rubbed their small bodies with his paws – encouraging them to breath. "Ok, I think they are all good! You can relax a bit more now. I shall go fetch you some Borage and Chamomile." He explained gathering up the Chervil leaves scattered about. "Would you like some poppy seeds? " He asked. Tawnyfur shook her weary head, before letting it fall back, exhausted and drained from the experience.

After Ceaderpaw's departure, it wasn't long before the massive tom shouldered his way into the den – stern faced and heavy pawed. But Hawksky froze as his amber gaze fell upon his litter. He immediately trotted over with a purr; curling around his mate and watching the kits squirm about in the search for milk. The first was the bigger kit, with sandy coloured fur and the second, smaller cat, was a cream color with brown stripes covering her tiny body. He smiled, green eyes full of warmth. Beside him, Tawnyfur stirred and craned her neck to watch her offspring. The light-colored tabby turned to her mate, licking his cheek affectionately. "She looks like us, the little one. She has your markings and my fur." The she-cat admired proudly, wariness slurring her speech slightly. "The other looks like your mother." She added, as Hawksky curled his tail around his family like a protective barrier. "Now we just have to name them." The mother chuckled, purring lightly. Hawksky nodded quietly, "Let's wait a few moments, for their personalities come through." The pair watched proudly as their newborn kits tumbled over one another. It looked amusing that these blind, small beings were wrestling each other already.

After a short while, Hawksky stretched his legs and stood up – seeing that the she-cat had finished off the chamomile and borage. She slipped into sleep, along with her kits. Softly, he bent over her and placed his muzzle atop each kit's head in turn. The tom turned, brushing over Tawnyfur's pelt with his tail, to leave. The large and supposedly intimidating tom planned to fetch her the finest fresh kill he could seek out on the pile. And if there wasn't anything good to eat, he'd travel to the farthest field to find her something. By the rate they were growing, the kits would need everything they could get. "Sandkit, and Deerkit. That is what they should be called." She murmured from the back of the den, "tell them of our kits, Hawksky." A small smile lit Tawnfur's delicate features before she slipped back into a deep slumber. Hawksky held his chin high as he left the nursery den that day. His daughters, his kin would carry on his legacy forever.

But then everything changed. As he broke out on to the worn path that lead into the heart of the camp a chill went down the tom's spine. Around him, time slowed. Yells came from the ridge above camp. Cats bathed in blood ran to and fro – carrying herbs. The rancid stench of death filled the air.

The tom bounded up the short way and charged through the bracken surrounding the edge of camp. As he made it out into the short grass of the forest, he was horrified by what he saw. Around him, a scene from his worst nightmares was unfolding. He turned to Bramblestorm. "What happened?" he cried. The warrior shrugged, his mouth full of herbs. "They were apparently attacked by rogues. We don't know much more." The tom explained through clenched jaws.

Tigerheather and Ceaderpaw were already at the scene, bundles of spider web and herbs scattered by their paws. Others helped the warriors that'd been treated to into camp. The apprentices Bluepaw, Rabbitpaw Wolfpaw, supported Jaywing. The small unit made their way past Hawksky and down the steep slope. Darkcloud, held up by his brother, Nightstrike and good friend, Pineleap passed next – his flanks swathed in spider's web. Leopardtail came next, shouldered by Speckledfur and Russetflame. Lastly trailed Whitetail, her small frame supported by the even more meager stature of Littlestep and Kestrelclaw. Around him, Bramblestrom was organizing for a five-cat patrol to head out. The cat chose 4 remaining to seek out where the rogues had gone.

It seemed strange such serenity and peace and happiness could be shattered in a few fleeting moments.

But it was when he looked to his left, did Hawksky feel his stomach sink. Ceaderpaw, the young medicine cat apprentice was working furiously, patching up a very much recognizable pelt. His legendary father, Ceaderfall, lay with his skin torn and the grass around him soaked with scarlet blood. Beside him, Tigerheather had grown still. The older tom placed a gentle paw on his apprentice's shoulders. Eventually, realization hit the apprentice. The younger cat slowed, his paws heavy until he collapsed into his father's thick fur. Hawksky recognized the sounds of sobs as they wracked the young cat.

He sighed heavily – the loss of Ceaderfall was... Hawksky was unable to comprehend the loss to the clan. And then he felt his heart shatter once more for the young cat… for beyond him, his elder brother, Lionpaw lay still and cold. The clan's leader, Ravenstar gazed down at his lost apprentice, tears welling in his amber eyes. Out of his depth, Hawksky looked down at his paws. The tom dipped his head respectfully to the lost captain and his son. Slowly and unsure of himself, the tom padded over to where the two lost warriors laid. He placed a tail on Tigerheather's shoulders. The medicine cat would surely feel as much grief and heartbreak for these lost patients. A few moments passed where silence settled like new-fallen snow. Cold and very impressing. Eventually, his bones grew hollow from standing still. Hawksky rose slowly and placed a tip of his tail on the leader's shoulders.

He knew they'd eventually have to take the bodies for vigil. Had to break it to Leaopardtail that her mate and half her family had died at the careless paws of a rogue. Hawksky turned to his leader and dipped his head. "I am devastated for your loss, Ravenstar and I mean you no pity. Shall I gather some cats to take them down for a vigil?" he asked, swallowing back the bile as it rose in his throat. The leader turned to him and nodded slowly, before drawing himself up and sitting at the top of the slope. He let the two grieving medicine cats pass as they returned to their dens, before turning back toward Hawksky – ready to lead the procession as tradition had procured. Bramblestorm then burst out of the forest, followed by the four other toms as the patrol returned.

Appearing at the top once more, Bramblestorm seated himself next to Ravenstar. About to speak, he realized the time was apparently not right. Hawksy turned to the other cats returning from the fight, "Could some of you help out with carrying them for vigil?" the cat asked. There were a few minor scratches, but nothing serious.

Letting Oakheart slide Ceaderfall on to his shoulders, the tom stood as upright as he could. Oakheart then carried his clan mate's back legs and let Riverheart and Pebblestep carry Lionpaw on their shoulders. Hawksky caught a few malicious words pass between the deputy and his leader. "We met them near the southern border. We taught them a ferocious lesson and dispatched several with extreme pleasure. We dragged them out of the territory and away," The captain explained. The leader only nodded solemnly, before they both stood and led the procession down the slope.

The walk down the slope was painstakingly slow. Each paw step was met with gasps and quiet murmuring. A few desperate prayers to Starclan were muttered, wishing father and son well. Tawnyfur peeked out from the nursery with her amber eyes full of fear, only to be ushered inside by her fellow expecting queens. As they bodies were laid down under High Rock, a caterwaul of agony and sadness echoed through the stone hollow. Leopardtail limped from the medicine den, collapsing into her son and her mate's pelts and sobbing quietly. Ceaderpaw, then Tigerheather, Whitetail, Speckledfur, Pebblestep and a host of Hawksky's clan mates pressed their noses into their lost friend's fur. The warrior joined his friends, feeling his fur brush against his clan mates.

From the head of the group, Ravenstar cleared his throat. "Lionpaw was a valiant young cat, with the heart and bravery of his namesake. He was a proud addition to our clan and proved himself time and time again in his short while with us. I was honored to have mentored such a cat." The leader drew in a rattling breath, before continuing. "Ceaderfall was like his sons in so, so many ways. Both share his courageous nature and loyalty to this clan. No one could ever put such a cat to fault. Not only a warrior but also a deputy, mate, father and friend. It was always going to be hard to choose his successor, but I announce before his sprit that Bramblestorm will be the new deputy of Stoneclan. May Starclan light our paths." The tom finished, burying his nose in his lost apprentice's fur. The whole clan came to sit by their friends that night. United in grief, heartbreak and tragedy.

But so the time came for those who weren't related to the dead to leave the grieving in peace. Silence fell as Hawksky returned to the nursery, but a whispering on the breeze caught him in his tracks. He could have sworn that the wind spoke that day. The trailing breeze muttering over and over….

"Love will light the way."


	3. Stoneclan: A Calling Wind - Chapter 2

**Ok Guys, so this is my very first Fanfiction! Stoneclan is set out slightly differently to a normal clan, but is within the warrior universe. I hope you understand. It is probably more like a book than an actual fan fiction... but ah well! I hope you enjoy. All comments and criticism are very very welcome. If you have a question, ask it! I don't bite... (And I also understand it seems very boring, but stick with it!) I just really hope someone likes it! I am currently working on Chapter three. But it depends what reviews I get from these chapters whether or not to continue!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two: <span>

Sibling rivalries

"Come on Deerkit!" Sandkit cried as she barreled out of the nursery at full pelt. Her recently groomed fur shone in the wake of the setting sun as she stood atop the path that ran through camp. Her brilliant jade eyes glistened as she looked out over the camp – full of confidence and full or herself. In an innocent, strangely vexing way. "You're going to miss them, Deerkit!" she called over her shoulder for her sister. "Urgh, why is she so boring and slow! She's like a slug." The young cat muttered, pawing the ground impatiently. "One second, Sandkit." Deerkit replied hotly from the nursery. Soon enough, she poked her head out of the lichen. Immediately, Sandkit grinned, "Race you there!" and with that, she was gone up the trail and out of the thickets. Deerkit sighed, shoulders dropping. _I will never be as fast, or as strong or as smart as her. What's the point, anyway? She is more mouse-brained than a rock. _The irritable little cat began stomping up the familiarly worn ground. From behind her, a soft voice chimed. "Deerkit? Would you be as kind as to ask you sister to keep her voice down? We all know Robinkit isn't the most tolerant at the best of times." A delicate looking queen draped herself across on the ledge above the nursery, her sleeping kit tucked into her belly. "Of course, Whitetail. I will." Deerkit dipped her head to the queen quickly, before trotting up the slope. Robinkit had been born about 2 moons ago and had so far been nothing but a pain for the sisters.

As she rounded the corner, Deerkit came face to face with her mother and father, Tawnyfur and Hawksky. Delighted she had got to see them before the dusk patrol set out, she charged toward them. Barreling into her dad, Deerkit giggled and growled playfully. "Dad! Can we play rogues and warriors when you get back? Please?" Deerkit pleaded, round green eyes staring into his. The massive tom grinned, pulling his daughters closer and bending down to whisper to them. "Why don't you two get in some battle practice before I get back?" he suggested, before grinning playfully. "Sharpen you claws, you weak clan-kitty-pets! Bloodclaw will return to find you!" He let out a malicious laugh, before winking and rounding up the fellow warriors. "Let's move out." He commanded, breaking out into a trot. As the patrol passed, Tawnyfur licked each kit in turn. "See you later, my little warriors." She smiled, before following her mate.

As they disappeared into the woods, Sandkit let out a small sigh. "When do we get to become warriors?" She mewed quietly, looking after her parents. "When you are old enough. Which is still a long time from now." The two turned, to recognize the face of their father's fellow warrior – Leopardtail. The she-cat nodded toward camp. "You two should probably be getting in. The clan is about to settle to share tongues." She explained, before pausing. "Unless you want the badgers to get you!" Deerkit whimpered, and frowned as she heard this. Sandkit grinned, putting on her best attack-crouch. She crept toward her sister, before pouncing on her. "I'm going to eat you, Deerkit!" She squealed, growling in her face. "Grrrr! I'm a Badger!" The smaller kitten yelped as her sister drew her tiny claws across her flank. Pain welled around her eyes and Sandkit immediately knew she'd gone to far. Leopardtail shook her head, pushing the kits away from each other. "Alright, that is just about enough. I would expect the medicine cats would have had enough of you two by now." She scowled in concern as she lifted the slightly injured Deerkit in her jaws. "Ow! It hurts! I won't have to lose my leg, will I?" she whimpered, craning to lick her wound. "Oh come on, I hardly touched you. You're such a weakling and a fiber, Deerkit." Sandkit scowled with a _humph. _Leoaprdtail rolled her eyes. "Would you two stop bickering for a few seconds? Now, Sandkit, please do not be hard on your sister. There isn't any need for it." Sandkit was exasperated. "But…. B-" the warrior went on, silencing her with a stern glance. "Deerkit, I'm sure you're going to be fine. It's little more than a scratch." The warrior explained diplomatically. The two sisters frowned, shooting each other puny glares as they headed for the medicine den.

"Oh no, not you two." Ceaderpaw chuckled as he saw the small band of cats at the den door. Leopardtail shot him a knowing look as she set Deerkit down. "Now, shall I explain what foolery caused this, or will you?" She glanced down at the kittens – both hunched over and scuffling the ground in embarrassment before looking at the young tom before them. "It was an accident!" Sandkit squeaked. "She tried to claw my pelt off!" Deerkit cried. Ceaderpaw tutted slightly, seating himself and placing his tail over his paws. "You both know how mouse-brained you sound, right? Because of this, I have to spare herbs that are most probably of better use elsewhere. You are both lucky your father, and Tigerheather, aren't here to see this." He muttered, shaking his head. "Now, I am sure that Leopardtail can agree on this bargain," He looked and his mother, before turning back to them, "We will not tell your parents, or the leader, or Tigerheather what happened as long as…" Sandkit frowned, "Or what? Tell me!" she demanded, small pelt fluffed up defiantly. "You stop attacking one another… and you go and fetch me the plumpest squirrel you can find." Both the kits fell still. Deerkit nodded. Sandkit nodded. "Ok." Ceaderpaw was quick to apply some poultice to the scratch, while Sandkit retrieved the fresh kill.

"That should do it, I think." Ceaderpaw muttered as he finished off applying the poultice. "Now, no jumping or fighting lest it get rubbed off, ok? Let's settle down. You two have behaved surprisingly well so I'll make you an offer." Sandkit and Deerkit looked up hopefully. "If you come and share this squirrel with me, I can tell you both a story!" he explained, lying down outside of his den in the rays of dying sunlight. Both kits explained an excited look as they joined the tom into tucking in to the fresh-kill. "Now, this is the story of Braveheart and his brother, Swiftfoot." He began. "Seasons ago, before you and I even existed, there lived two brothers; Braveheart and Swiftfoot. Braveheart was a mighty black cat who's fighting ability could be matched by no others. He was known for being the strongest cat in Stoneclan and could fight off a badger single-pawed! Now his brother, Swiftfoot, was like him in few ways. He was a slim white cat that could run faster than any other that'd ever walked the earth. He was a smart tom and could outwit anyone who dare challenge him. They had a bittersweet relationship. Sometimes they argued, and sometimes they would lie together and just be brothers. But one day, a flood began to sweep away their camp! Blinded by pride in themselves, they argued on who should be the one to save the clan. Braveheart explained that; 'I am the strongest, most fearless cat, I shall save them.' But Swiftfoot argued; 'I am the fastest, most smart cat of all. I will be the savior.' It was said they argued before a spirit came before them. 'Silence!' she spoke, 'Do you not realize, to save you clan mates, you must work together? Did that not pass your minds? Both of you are talented, but the ancestors have not shared with you an ounce of wisdom. Your brotherly bond should be enough to save the clan. But you are both here trying to defend your pride. You are no warriors. You are cowards.' The starry warrior soon faded, leaving the two brothers confused and stunned from the meet. Both looked at each other, before looking at the rushing water. Braveheart dipped his head to his brother, and Swiftfoot did to Braveheart. They worked together, Braveheart supporting his brother as he ran against the current to catch slipping cats. Soon enough, the two brothers had pulled out all but one kit. Both exhausted, they collapsed into a deep sleep. In their dreams that eve, they woke up in Starclan. The kit and the spirit that'd first spoken to them came forwards from the shade of the threes. 'Because of you, many cats lived today, but this one kit died.' The starry ancestor motioned to the shivering lump, 'your clan will forever feel the concussions of your actions, in both good ways and bad. But I brought you here to give you a choice. You can both come with me to the Place Of Stars. I will return this kit to its parents and the word of the living. Or you can return to the land of the living and live with your clan mates and the effects of what happened today.' It has never been spoken about what they replied, but that moment on earth, a single kit scrambled spluttering out of the torrent and two of the most legendary warriors took their last breaths." Ceaderpaw finished the story with a sigh as he turned to the kits – both entranced by the tale. "You see, my point is, whatever you do, it isn't only you that it affects. You are clan warriors. You live for each other. As sisters, brothers, mothers, fathers, mates and friends. Everyone." He smiled at them both. Sandkit and Deerkit sat for a while, munching on the squirrel quite happily. They both took a while to mull it over.

"So you were fighting? Why? I don't get that part? Because you thought she was weaker than you, Sandkit? Because you were jealous, Deerkit?" There was a slight bit of scorn in Tawnyfur's voice. Her tail whipped up the sand behind her. She fought to stop herself saying much more and instead glanced at her mate. Hawksky shook his shaggy head and gazed at them with a mixture of anger and disappointment in his eyes. "No 'rogues' tonight, girls." He muttered, turning to pad off. Tawnyfur glanced at her kits as she too joined her fellow warriors sharing tongues. Deerkit and Sandkit had wished to admit to her parents and also Tigerheather what had happened and the reception was most definitely not warm. Tigerheather sighed lightly. "You should have more respect for your parents. But I will not scathe you when it isn't my job." The tom's voice was sharp, but his mellow gaze soft and forgiving. As a result of their actions, the kits had been sent up to their den and told to stay in there with Robinkit. They were not allowed to play rogues n' warriors, or any fighting games. They had been ordered to watch Robinkit for the evening as the sun set.

The three sat inside the nursery, gently batting a moss-ball to and fro. Robinkit leaped about, swatting and batting it about and full of energy. The two sisters were slightly more melancholy, however. They hardly spoke, both looking on at Robinkit, full of remorse and guilt. Eventually, Sandkit licked her sister's cheek. "Sorry about today, Deerkit. I didn't mean to hurt you." She whimpered, resting her head on her sister's back. The other kit smiled. "Don't worry, I've got a cool new scar to show off thanks to you!" She chuckled as the moss ball was hit back at her. Catching it in her paws, Deerkit grinned at her den mates, "Let's play dares!" She suggested. Robinkit nodded, scooting closer. Sandkit shrugged, grinning her childish grin once more. "Why not?" She chuckled. "Ok my dare for you, Deerkit, is to go outside with the moss-ball and throw it down at someone!" Deerkit hesitated, before shaking off her concern. It was only an innocent dare, right? "You call that a dare? I'll tell you what, if I do this, you _have _to complete my dare." The smaller sister suggested, licking her cream fur. The light ginger kit nodded, with a light shrug. "Why not?" Standing out on the edge of the path, Deerkit scooped up the ball. Behind her, Robinkit and Sandkit watched from the nursery.

Deerkit picked out her aim - her father. She hooked the ball up, swung her paw upwards and withdrew her claws. The moss-ball was flung from atop the path-edge, but immediately veered away with a gust of wind. It drifted on the breeze for a few moments, before dropping from the sky onto…. "Oh no.!" Deerkit cried. "I hit Ravenstar!" The tom jumped to his paws; tail lashing, claws unsheathed - apparently surprised and cautious. Sandkit peered over her sister's shoulder. "He's coming!"

Retreating from the edge, Sandkit broke out into a fit of giggles. It took a few moments, but gradually they calmed enough to hear thundering paw steps approaching their dens. "This is a serious, guy. I hit the leader!" she growled at Sandkit and Robinkit. They nodded. "We know!" Before giggling once more. Deerkit sighed as gruff, sandpaper, grating voice spoke. "I would stop giggling, in there." Deerkit crept out, only to cower at the sight of the cat. The large tomcat sat back, drew a tongue over his long black and white fur. "So, Deerkit, please enlighten me as to why you threw a moss-ball -" he held it up in his paw, "from this path-edge, where you could have slipped to your death, got your littermate in deep trouble and leave your mother and father heart-broken?" Ravenstar gazed at her with curious amber eyes. Deerkit cleared her throat and quickly dipped her head. "I…. um… it was a d-dare." She stammered, not looking at the cat before her. The leader nodded slowly; tail whisking about the dust on the rock slope behind him. "So, you did it for… fun? I presume." The kit nodded. "I have nothing against fun, Deerkit. But when it risks the life of my cats I would do anything to stop it." The tom's voice turned suddenly soft. "Now stop cowering, lift up your chin, show your family lineage a bit of pride, yes?" With that, Ravenstar turned away. "And, in the morning, I would like to see a spare vole or two taken up for your mothers." He referred to Robinkit's mother as well. Deerkit nodded, surprised her parents were not telling her off. She realized with a small smile that the gracious and merciful leader had not told her parents or anyone for that matter.

A shaggy grey tom sat huddled against a hard stonewall. Around him, cats did the same. The stench in the two-leg alley made many cats gag.

"How dare they! They come to our territory, they begin eating our food!" A massive ginger tom spat, claws raking the floor as he prowled about the circle of cats. "B-but, sir, may I say something? The thing is, Adder, we never used to use that territory?" The larger cat whirled round to face the small brown cat that had spoke. He gave him a steady glare, before going on as though he hadn't been interrupted. "We will take what is ours, Bark. We will begin stealing their food, ambushing patrols. Badger, Wolf, you are to lead these parties." He hardly acknowledged a black and white she-cat and a sturdy grey tom. "Then we will commit raids on their prey stores, steal what we can. Birch, and Night, you are to take your stealthier cats." A large brown tabby nodded, while a smaller black tom grinned. "And then we will kill every one of those pathetic rodents. Eagle and Crimson – I want you to train everyone." Adder looked at the cats in turn, before lifting his head and letting out a mighty yowl. "This is the dawn of a whole new era." A glint of cold light caught his eye as he yelled. "This is the dawn of the real warriors." Around him, cats swarmed from rooftops, they leaped the fence, gathering around Adder's paws. Big, small, fast, bloodthirsty. Around forty cats looked up at him with fear in their eyes. "And I will rule over all the cats. Forever."


	4. Stoneclan: A Calling Wind - Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter three! I hope everyone likes it. From here, it should get a lot more exciting, with the rogues and such, but I shan't tell you everything! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

New apprentices

"Sandkit? Mother? Father?" Deerkit cried, hunching over her paws. "Wha-? Where am I?" she muttered, feeling about blindly with her paws. The darkness that engulfed her was blinding. She couldn't see a speck of light. Deerkit cowered; backing up against was felt like a cold stonewall. She jumped as a light suddenly illuminated her surroundings. A full moon shone, before a swath of clouds blotted it out and she was plunged into darkness. She whimpered, utterly alone. Wind whipped around her. It built, becoming a ferocious roar that almost carried her off. "I have to get away from here!" She squealed, her paws carrying her away into the shadowy woods that surrounded the clearing. The kit ran as fast as she could against the billowing wind, her lungs raw against the chilly air. Breaking out into a clearing, she let her paws collapse under her. Deerkit looked to the starless sky, tears rolling down her furred cheeks. "Where am I? How do I get out of here?" Her expression of panic turned to amazement however, as two shooting stars, side by side, lit up the sky. She closed her eyes as the wind literally just stopped. Deerkit whimpered, shivering, and kept her amber eyes tight shut. The small cat felt breath stir her ear. "Love will light the way..." a musky voice murmured. She scrunched her nose at the smell, "Who are you?" She cried. "Where am I?" she refused to open her eyes.

Silence.

Cautiously, the she-cat opened them. Around her, it was light again. A mellow amber glow seeped in from the entrance of the den. "Deerkit?" A soft voice called out for her. The small cat stood, yawning slightly, "Deerkit! You were having a terrible dream!" Her mother, Tawnyfur licked her fur as Sandkit bounced about them both. "I am so excited!" She squealed, the anticipation taut in her face. "Why?" Deerkit muttered to her sister. Sandkit turned to her, a curious mix of shock, misunderstanding and amazement etched on her features. She frowned. "Deerkit! It has been six moons!" She squeaked. Deerkit was still confused. Sandkit sighed and shook her head with a cocky smirk, "We are having our apprentice's ceremony!" She finally bust out. Deerkit broke out into a grin, "That is today?" Tawnyfur purred, continuing to groom her kit's fur. "Yes, so I suggest you stop rolling about and keep your pelts clean. No more afternoon naps now!" At that point, Hawksky poked his head inside the den. "Ok, they are gathered. Ravenstar is going to call you down any second."

Tawnyfur ushered her kits toward the den entrance, smoothing the odd tuft of fur that poked out. She smiled, licking Hawksky's cheek. The tom sat proudly, chest out, shoulders back. Below them, in the hollow, the clan had gathered under Ravenstar's paws. The large black and white cat stood atop High rock. On the lower ledge beside him, Bramblestorm and Tigerheather gazed out at their clan mates. Deerkit struggled to keep herself calm. Sandkit was evidently doing the same, and failing miraculously. She constantly shifted her paws, tail thrashing impatiently. Eventually, the familiar words echoed across the hollow. 'It is always good to welcome more apprentices into the clan. It has been a tough time for Stoneclan, but we stand strong. I would like to invite two kits to join our ranks – signifying our strength as a clan." He nodded to the four cats. Standing slowly, the clan fell into silence. Deerkit padded down the slope, beside her sibling. Her mother and father - both beaming with pride - escorted the youngsters down the slope and into the center of the camp. Halting underneath High Rock, her parents left their kit's sides; Tawnyfur's tail grazing their fur as she returned to sit with her peers. Sandkit gazed up at the ledge, her brilliant green eyes shimmering. The cats of the clan, warriors, apprentices, captains and queens gazed at the soon to be apprentices.

Ravenstar cleared his throat, "Deerkit, Sandkit. You are of an age to take up the apprentice oath and become training warriors of Stoneclan. You have both shown great talent and we welcome you." The tom leapt down, sitting before them. First of all, he turned to Deerkit. "Deerkit, you have great speed and intelligence. Rabbittail, you are a gifted hunter and have learned from the very best. You will mentor Deer_paw, _of Stoneclan." Deerpaw smiled as her mentor stood up to meet her. The thick furred she-cat was named for her stubby tail and her speed. She dipped down to touch her apprentice's shoulder, before Ravenstar dipped to touch her forehead. Deerpaw beamed, pushing out her chest proudly. Her mentor escorted her to sit at the edge of the circle of cats. Settling, she felt many tails touch her flanks in congratulation. Bluepaw smiled at her, casting a soft gaze her way.

Sandkit watched her sister go, before gazing back up to her leader. "Sandkit, you have great strength and potential. Pebblestep, you are a talented combatant and have learned from one of our own. You will mentor Sand_paw, _of Stoneclan." Sandpaw squealed, bouncing with excitement. She reached up, greeting her mentor and leader. The young cat bounded over to where her sister sat, exchanging an expectant grin. Deerkit chuckled, shaking her head, before looking back up to Ravenstar. The tom dipped his head to his clan mates. "May Starclan light your paths." He ended the meeting with a flick of his tail.

Turning to her sister, Sandpaw smiled. "Congratulations!" She licked her sibling's cheek. "We are going to be the best apprentices Stoneclan has ever seen!" Rabbittail smiled warmly at them. "The sun is setting soon, so for now, you can go meet your fellow apprentices. I am sure that Bluepaw and Wolfpaw will find you an extra nest." She explained. Pebblestep nodded in agreement. "We begin training pretty sharpish tomorrow, so you need to be up and ready at dawn. I expect both of your will be ecstatic to explore the territory." The tom's energy was almost as electric as Sandpaw's. "For now, share some fresh kill and get to know your den mates."

Watching them go, Deerpaw looked around for her parents. Instead her gaze fell upon Bramblestorm muttering to the two older apprentices. The deputy soon departed, bounding up the rock pile to join his leader and brother as they shared tongues. She watched the two apprentices; Wolfpaw was a large grey tom with sharp orange eyes like his mother. His chest and belly were covered in fluffy white fur. Deerpaw's inspecting gaze then rolled over to Bluepaw; a long legged hunter. Her face was angular and her moments fluid. Behind her, a sleek grey-blue tail flicked back and forth – keeping her balanced and light on her toes. The new apprentice had heard stories of how fantastic a hunter she was.

"Right, so I guess you guys can just go a head and choose." Bluepaw's voice was confident. Sandpaw trotted it, sniffing at the moss. She pawed it, making it soft, before she settled down on it. "This is good for me." She smiled at Bluepaw, before watching her sister. Deerpaw pawed her own moss – having chosen the bed next to Sandpaw's. She looked to the older apprentices. "Do you mind if I bring in some of my stuff? Like feathers and my own moss?" Her voice was timid. Beside Bluepaw, Wolfpaw chuckled. "We aren't kits any more! Do you really need to?" Bluepaw hissed at him, stuffing her tail in his mouth. "Excuse my den-mate for being such a mouse-brain. I'll let you get on; you can come meet us when you're ready. We'll probably be near to the stream." With that, the two older cats departed.

Deerpaw sighed, obviously hurt by Wolfpaw's comments. Her sister turned to her, tail flicking. "You know, Wolfpaw has a point. Do you really need those stupid feathers?" Deerpaw felt her pelt grow hot. "What does it matter to you?" she spat, gathering her moss so the nest became compact. "It is my nest, after all. Just cause you're so desperate to be admired." She added hotly, tail thrashing. Sandpaw shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going to hang out with some real apprentices." With a sweep of her ginger tail, she stalked out of the den and into the dusk light. Deerpaw glared after her. _What a piece of mouse-dung_.

Strolling out, Sandpaw shook out her golden fur. She glanced about, enjoying the sudden serenity of it all. On high rock she noticed Ravenstar's black and white flanks slumped over. Beside him Bramblestorm, Pineleap and Hawksky were deep in contented conversation. Beside them, Leopardtail and Kestrelclaw chatted like a flock of starlings. The two siblings appeared nothing alike, the thought making Sandpaw smile slightly. Tigerheather shared a squirrel with Ceaderpaw under the tumble of rocks, the two tri-colored cats hunched over. Lounging in the dying sunlight, Nightstrike groomed Russetflame's red fur as they talked to Darkcloud, Rabbittail and Pebblestep. Mentoring their mentoring, no doubt. Whitetail, Reedfoot, Tawnyfur, Speckledfur chatted happily as Robinkit ran around their paws. Littlestep and her mate Oakheart crouched and played with their newborn, Silverkit. Riverheart was padding over to Speckledfur to share his catch and suddenly everyone seemed happy. Beside the river, Wolfpaw and Bluepaw tossed water at each other.

Sandpaw trotted over, dipping her head slightly. "Hi guys." She greeted them confidently with her shoulders drawn back. She refused to be intimidated by these cats. Bluepaw smiled, touching her shoulder with her tail. "Hey Sandpaw. Me and Wolfpaw were just mucking about!" She giggled as she was splattered with water. Wolfpaw grinned. "Join in if you like!" He suggested, motioning with his tail. Sandpaw sighed, "I'm ok, thanks. I'm hungry, actually." She added the last sentence quietly. Still, Bluepaw heard. She pushed the younger cat a bird. "Should we share?" She suggested. Sandpaw nodded, settling beside the blue she-cat. Wolfpaw settled next to Sandpaw, gulping down a plump mouse.

"So, is it better to perform the roll-and-spring, or a belly rake if you are pinned?" Sandpaw questioned. Wolfpaw had her pinned underneath him, his massive paws pressed on her shoulders. "Well, it depends on your opponent, ok? So, if I were smaller than you, you could try the roll-and-spring because you'll be likely to be heavier. But like this, I would suggest the belly rake." Sandpaw nodded, carrying out the move with sheathed claws. "Nice!" Wolfpaw jumped off her as he would in a fight. "Let's grab a drink. It's getting late." He observed. Bluepaw and Deerpaw were already in their dens, talking about stalking techniques. Padding over to the river, she knelt down and lapped at the cool water as it rushed past her nose. She felt Wolfpaw's tail flick her shoulder as he settled beside her to drink.

With thirst quenched, Sandpaw sat up. The sun sunk below the treetops atop the camp. She gave her fur a quick lick. "Night Wolfpaw!" she touched his shoulder with her tail, "Thanks for the tips! See you on patrol tomorrow." She added, slinking into the den. She could hear Bluepaw and Deerpaw's steady breathing – both already asleep. She settled down between the two sleeping she-cats, laying her tail over her nose. For a few moments she studied the stonewalls around them. Wolfpaw entered the den a second later and gave her a small nod before he lay down in the nest next to Bluepaw. Sandpaw closed her eyes, and soon slipped into a dream…

"Um… hello? Is anyone there?" Sandpaw spoke; clearing her throat and speaking with all the bravery she could muster. "What is this place?" she muttered, scenting the air. It was a sweet scent, but as she stood there, it turned bitter. She squinted into the space around her - unable to see in the darkness. A moving group of clouds revealed the moo peering out behind them, and finally she could make out where she was. It was a sandy clearing with a slope that lead up to dens? "I'm in camp…" she frowned. A second later, another cloud blotted the moon out and she was plunged into darkness.

Wind whipped around her. It built, becoming a ferocious roar that almost carried her off. "What is happening?" she murmured as the wind threatened to lift her off her paws. She tried to run against it, but it pushed her back. Sandpaw was exasperated. "Where am I? How do I get out of here!"? She fought back a sense of fear. The apprentice was about to cry out when two shooting stars, side by side, lit up the sky again. The wind stopped and the moon shone again.

Sandpaw frowned, feeling only a gentle breeze around her. "Two will unite!" voices carried on the wind spoke. "Love will light the way…" The she-cat closed her eyes as the voices continued to speak. Her ears grew numb against the whispers. She was sincerely freaked out.

"Sandpaw! Get up!"

The cat opened her eyes to find herself in the apprentice's den, trembling slightly. Deerpaw was prodding her. "What? Is everything ok?" She blinked until her eyes adjusted to the light. Deerpaw sighed, "Something happened in the night. There is a clan meeting!"

Sandpaw padded out, yawning wide, as she pushed forwards. "Sorry!" She had to shove through a couple of cats to sit down next to Wolfpaw. He turned to her and chuckled slightly. Sandpaw frowned self-consciously, and gave her light ginger fur a quick groom. Ravenstar leaped to his place on top of High rock. "Warriors! Calm yourselves. We all know an incident happened in the night."

He turned to Bramblestorm and motioned for him to speak. "It appears that our fresh kill pile when missing last night. All that was left is a bone." The tom's tail lashed as he spoke on, despite a few concerned mews from the cats below. "The three cats on duty consisted of some of our most experienced warriors. So there are two possibilities; 1 – someone inside the clan stole this prey; or 2 – we are dealing with a possible threat." Around her, the clan erupted, each cat yowling out his or her suspicious. Bramblestorm sighed, sitting back down.

Ravenstar shook his shaggy head. "Silence!" The ferocity in his voice almost carried Sandpaw away. "We are unsure of the enemy here, but we suspect the rogues from the two-leg place are the cause. From this day on, two warriors will accompany each hunting and medicine patrol. We do not want any more deaths. Not like last time." At the last sentence, the clan fell deathly quiet. Sandpaw frowned, and turned to Bluepaw, "What happened last time they attacked a patrol?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. She watched, as the slender cat seemed to relieve the incident. "The day you were born, they attacked a patrol. They killed Ceaderfall – our deputy – and Lionpaw – Ravenstar's apprentice." She saw grief flash past her eyes, "We were den mates, Lionpaw and I." Bluepaw's head drooped. "They killed an apprentice. Ceaderpaw was his brother, Leopardtail his mother." Bluepaw's voice cracked, and she swallowed hard. Sandpaw rested her tail on the cat's shoulders, before watching Ravenstar go on. "Any rogues should be dispatched the moment we see them. Another guard will be set up to stop fresh-kill being taken." With that, Ravenstar dismissed the clan with a flick of his tail.

Wolfpaw nudged Bluepaw as the clan dispersed, "Come on, lets got see what we are doing today." He shot a glare at Sandpaw, before leading Bluepaw away with his tail draped over her shoulders. Sandpaw was about to argue when Deerpaw spoke behind her. "Maybe you shouldn't try and bring up tragedies like that. Wolfpaw and Bluepaw might even like you then." She snickered slyly. Sandpaw whipped around, meeting her sister's cool gaze with her's fiery. Deerpaw smirked. "Now, don't loose your temper, Sandpaw. If you make a fool of yourself, maybe Mother and Father might dislike you even more." Sandpaw raised her paws, claws glinting, before a sharp voice interrupted them. "If you harm a whisker on her, Sandpaw, you'll be pulling out ticks for moons." She whipped round to see Kestrelclaw leaning over them both. The she-cat stared up defiantly. "You can't tell me what to do." She growled. Kestrelclaw growled back, deeper and louder than the small cat. Sandpaw whimpered, crouching down. "Want to bet on it?" Pineleap, a broad shouldered tom sat down next to his mate. He glanced at Deerpaw. "Wipe that smug grin off your face now, and stop antagonizing your sister. One more word to make her jealous and I will personally make you collect every feather in the forest before you come home. You will be suspended from the training program and be treated as a kit until you learn to behave like an apprentice." The warrior drew away his snarling mate and motioned towards where Bramblestorm was surrounded by a mass of guards. "Go get on a patrol or something. Deerpaw, you're with us." He muttered, before stalking off. Deerpaw shot her sister a sarcastic smile, before trotting after them.

Sandpaw stalked toward her fellow guards, her head high and her tail thrashing behind her. Hawksky turned to his daughter, "There you are! Pebblestep is waiting for you with the dawn patrol." He muttered, giving her cheek a quick lick before he returned to listen.

Exiting the camp, she called out. "Sorry I am late! Deerpaw kept me busy." Pebblestep turned and greeted her with a smile. "Don't worry, we weren't in to much of a hurry, with the food incident and all…" He welcomed his apprentice. Leopardtail smiled at the apprentice, before looking at Pebblestep, "Don't let her fall behind. She is always to be at the center of the patrol, got it?" The she-cat frowned. "Why is that?" she asked her mentor as the patrol set out. "Rogues." He replied curtly, looking ahead as they charged through the woodland. Sandpaw raced as fast as her legs could carry her. She could feel the constant presence of her mentor at her shoulder.

By the time they reached the border, Sandpaw felt like her paws were numb. They sat down at a river as Pebblestep explained the territory slightly. "This is the Northern border, this river here." He motioned to a grey smudge in the sky. "That is the mountains – were you could find Starcave." He explained. She paused mid drink to glance up. She gasped. "That looks amazing!" she grinned. "When can I go there?" Pebblestep shrugged. "Probably as a warrior. Apart from that, we don't step foot over this scent line. Leaving her to drink, he began marking near the border. "Sandpaw, come here a second!" Pebblestep called her over.

Motioning to the valley, Sandpaw realized they were at the top of a ridge. Below her, the valley swept away. She could see where a two-leg field on the southern border met the edge of the woodland. To the left, there was a large expanse of bright green, dappled with colors. Sandpaw flicked her tail towards it, "Isn't that the meadow?" She craned her neck to where the meadow backed onto The Horse Place and Twoleg farm. Pebblestep nodded. "That is were we'll be training." He explained. "See that two-leg farm? A couple of kittypets live there; Smoke and Snow. That is where Ravenstar and Whitetail came from." He explained. Sandpaw found it hard to grasp he concept of a kitty-pet leader, but she was more focused to what lay to the left. She let out a slight gasp as she saw the expanse of dark red. It looked like a forest, with different things sticking up and poking out. Pebblestep chuckled. "That is the Two-leg place." He explained. "Our border ends near there."

"Sandpaw? Pebblestep?" Leopardtail peered round a tree. "Darkcloud and Russetflame have set the scent line along the river. Shall we head down to the meadow next?"


End file.
